


Under the Sea

by Vewxtowo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brief Mention of others but only once, F/M, Fluff, Hybrid Wilbur Soot, I think it's mostly build up actually, Not main tagged with Wilbs so you only have yourself to blame, Pegging, Smut, Straight Sex Wow, Strap-Ons, This is about my second time writing smut too haha, Top Wilbur Soot, Underwater Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wilbur is a subtop I promise please don't condemn me, lots of build up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vewxtowo/pseuds/Vewxtowo
Summary: Wilbur returns to the ocean expecting the same, tranquil environment he'd grown used to. Wilbur did not, in fact, expect to have sex with another hybrid underwater.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Sally the Salmon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	1. A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> Don't bother if you're gonna post some dumb shit; I'm just gonna delete and ignore it, love

Wilbur sighed, slipping off his L’Manburg uniform along with the cravat and dress shirt. Folding it neatly, he left them under a random tree along with his boots and socks. Rolling up his trousers to his knees, he looked around. No one was near from what he could see, so he took off his glasses and placed them on top of the clothing pile.

Rolling up his sleeves as he usually did with long-sleeved tops, the president turned his attention to the turbulent ocean.

The ocean shore he came upon was sparkling, captivating his gaze as the foams and sparkling waters formed elegant waves. Nature stole his breath away at every turn, he could’ve spent days sitting by the ocean and admiring the natural beauty. The wind blowing through his overgrown hair sent shivers down his spine. Despite it not being cold, he felt goosebumps prick up on his arms.

Sighing peacefully, he walked into the ocean.

Of course, most members of the SMP would’ve panicked and tried to pull him back to the sandy shores. They probably would’ve called him insane or berate him for leading himself into such heavy waves.

Wilbur wasn’t an idiot, though, he was far from it. He considered himself of quite average intellect, so when he began to submerge himself into the rocky waves he knew what he was doing.

Not soon after his skin touched the water, he felt it get rougher. The movement between his fingers and toes became restricted and his ears tingled.

It was no surprise that he inherited his father’s hybrid genes, although many thought he didn’t because he never presented as such. A number of the members’ mutual friends openly presented their hybrid side; Wilbur wasn’t as open to the idea. They didn’t need to know, the ocean would be his escape from all the troubles the others cause.

Quickly swimming deeper, he made a low drumming noise.

A nearby dolphin swam over, circling him and endowed him with Dolphin’s Blessing as he chuckled. The sensation of overwhelming speed and tickling of water flowing around his form would be something he’d never be used to. Even so, he pat the creature affectionately and swam off.

Unlike the land of the SMP, he’d actually memorized the oceanscape so he could quickly slip off to the coral reefs. On the nights he got a little too drunk or just couldn’t sleep he’d escape to the colorful wonders beneath the surface. 

It was truly too bad that the others would never see such marvelous sights, none of them being too inclined on using water breathing potions or night vision.

Either way, Wilbur swam down and listened in on the conversations he passed by.

Most of the topics were the usual: their next prey, getting home, watching for predators, the weird, giant human-like creature breaking their usual paths. He would feel bad but after a while, they didn’t seem to mind. So, he swam further with his head on a swivel.

The atmosphere was tranquil as always, or would’ve been without the incessant chatter, but he kept his mind on the sights. He was used to ignoring wanton voices in his head at that point. Nothing seemed to be too different, a pleasant change from the ever terraforming land he lived on.

However, a glimmer of something orange zooming around the corner of one of the curves of the land caught his eye.

His curiosity piqued, Wilbur swam in the direction he thought it went.

Once he also turned the corner, he saw a figure larger than he expected. A quick one at that.

The figure was about the size of a human and out-paced him a little, they navigated the reef’s expanse expertly. Wilbur knew that the other was most likely a hybrid so he picked up his pace and tried to catch up. Unfortunately, trying to outswim someone who was probably in water most of the time was not going to go well.

Still, he kept up the pace. Wilbur was just quick enough to keep the orange blob in his sight at all times, sharp eyes hunting down the other. It was a challenge, the other obviously knowing the area much better than he ever could. Sharp turns and sudden changes in directions nearly throwing Wilbur off every time.

Half an hour in, he heard giggling from the figure as he struggled to maintain such a quick pace. Through labored breathing, he heard the orange shape whistle back at him when he began to fall behind.

Wilbur wasn’t too competitive, but he was obscenely curious. So, he tried to swim the fastest he could manage.

Which was how he found himself on the ocean floor with blood flowing out his nose and a very concerned companion apologizing frantically.

Or so he assumed, they sounded panicked and apologetic but they spoke a language he didn’t understand. Wilbur held his nose carefully, not wanting to attract any sharks, and offered a shaky smile.

The figure he’d been chasing just moments prior was very pretty, for lack of a better word. She had flowing, light red hair, and darker red eyes. If Wilbur weren’t already seeing red, he probably would’ve been too distracted by her eyes to look elsewhere. She wore a simple dress paired with orange combat boots, a weird combination but she pulled it off well. Wilbur stared down at the blood gushing out of him, flicking up to the woman’s concerned expression.

He decided that she was more important than a simple run-in with the wall.

Wilbur made purring and knicking noises at her, she seemed to immediately understand and put her hands around his.

She returned the noises, instructing him to follow her so she could patch him up at her base. Wilbur nodded, following diligently after the hybrid. Usually, he’d be more suspicious, but he wasn’t lying when he said he fell for every pretty girl that was nice to him.

He struggled to keep up a few times but she’d always slow down for him, and eventually, they reached a small cave. It was indented into the ocean cliffs but had a grand door that even Wilbur barely spotted. The other opened it and ushered Wilbur inside, closing it the moment they both were inside.

The entrance was blocked from the rest of the home. Once they were both inside, the woman shut the entrance and pushed a button to the side. Through some mechanics Wilbur was unfamiliar with, the area drained through some spaces in the floor. It was impressive, although now his blood dripped down his face instead of into the water.

Following her deeper into the home, he sat on a cushion that was placed on an elevated piece of rock. His eyes lost track of her as she rushed between rooms.

If she wanted to kill him she probably would’ve done so already, so Wilbur relaxed and held his nose. The space between his palms and nose was more blood than air at that point which caused the brunet to gag. He hoped the stranger would return soon, he didn’t want to be stuck with blood seeping out of him.

His hopes were granted as she soon ran back with a few pieces of red cloth and a small bag.

She said something in the language he didn’t speak and proceeded to push his hands away. The red cloths were used to wipe away any remaining blood off his face and she reached a pocket on the bag. Her hand emerged with a healing potion, lifting the pink bottle to his lips.

Wilbur chugged it down before more blood could seep out of him, nodding his thanks as the woman put the bottle back into the bag.

She placed the pale blue bag on the ground; there were more contents inside judging by the noises it made but it’d be awkward to start snooping. Wilbur made a mental note to look into that later.

Overall, the process went by very quickly with the male admiring the woman’s face the entire time.

“English?” he asked, sitting up in his seat.

A sense of excitement seemed to shoot through her, “Yes! Good, I can only really speak English and Dutch. You’re English?”

Wilbur nodded, making another mental note to look into Dutch, “Yeah! You live down here? I’ve never seen anyone else before.”   
  
She hummed, “This area is very pleasant, there’s barely any living beings around for a couple of meters. I was just wandering, it gets boring here. Most of my stuff is made by me or human trash I found.” Her mind seemed to wander, looking over at Wilbur, “What’s your name, by the way?”

“Wilbur Soot, 26, your’s?” he asked. Wilbur certainly wasn’t one to be crass, but he couldn’t help being star-struck by her movements. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her, she was breath-taking.

“Sally, 24,” she replied, not even trying to hide the fact that she, too, was eyeing Wilbur’s form. It made Wilbur feel a little less like a creep, admiring the features of someone he’d just met was a little weird. Maybe it was the blood loss talking, but he felt the urge to touch her.

He felt the burning desire to touch her, maybe a quick hug or handshake.

Sally stalked over, “You’re really pretty,” she mumbled, cupping Wilbur’s face in her hands. Wilbur melted into her touch, humming contently as his face flushed at the compliment.

“I think you’re gorgeous, you sound regal,” Wilbur whispered, holding one of her hands and twisting his head to kiss the palm of it.

A giggle emerged from the female, “Do you know how stunning you are? It’s really distracting.” Wilbur felt his face burn, he pulled her hands off his face and tugged gently her forward until he could press his lips against hers.

When he decided to take his usual swim that afternoon, he never expected to get laid. He certainly wasn’t complaining, though, he was glad that Sally was willing to fuck a stranger. Well, they weren’t really strangers but it was bordering on that line. Wilbur refocused himself on the feeling of her lips on his and held her waist.

Wilbur leaned deeper as she forced her tongue into his mouth, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. A moan fell out of him, despite living isolated for meters on all sides, she was definitely not a stranger to this sort of thing. Although, her feverish movements made him think she hadn’t done that type of thing in a while.

Sally pulled away, giggling at the red face she was greeted with, “Open your mouth,” she demanded.

Wilbur obeyed, letting his mouth fall open for her to place two fingers in gently. Knowing exactly what she wanted, he closed his mouth around them and began to slick them with his spit.

She moaned lowly, leaning into his neck to softly suck and lick at his skin while she spread apart her fingers. Wilbur made sure to coat every inch of them, whimpering when she gripped his jaw to signal him to open his mouth. Upon receiving no protests, Sally smirked at him, “Such a needy little thing, aren’t you?”

“Please,” he breathed, bucking his hips against Sally’s thigh. She giggled, “Strip while I’m busy.”   
  
Wilbur nodded and moved to take his trousers off.

Sally, on the other hand, backed off of him and inserted a wet finger inside herself, pushing her panties aside. A whimper slipped out of her, her eyes peering up to meet with Wilbur’s. She winked quickly and pushed in another finger, already wanting more.

Moving her fingers in and out of herself, she kept eye contact with Wilbur and used her other hand to lift the front of her dress. Even when she added two more, she wouldn’t let her eyes close.

It made Wilbur squirm, his dick already leaking precum.

She moved her fingers faster, spreading them to open herself more. Originally, she was going to only use three but after seeing Wilbur’s size she decided to prep herself more. Sally almost drooled when she looked up to see him slipping his boxers off and his cock slap against his stomach.

“Come here, sweetheart,” she ushered, pulling her fingers out of herself.

Wilbur moved closer. He leaned into Sally when she placed a finger under his chin, lifting it slightly while gently dragging him over to the nearby couch.

Promptly flipping their positions, Sally pushed Wilbur down onto the couch and placed her legs around his. Slipping off her dress and panties, Sally watched Wilbur’s eyes drift down. She wrapped her arms around his head, fingers grabbing soft tufts of hair, and tugged his head back up. His erect cock poked at her softly, eliciting a bolt of adrenaline; she hadn’t done something like that in so long.

“Mind lending a hand, angel?” she whispered, Wilbur nodded frantically and his hands reached down to spread her legs further apart. Sally slowly let herself sink into the taller’s lap, stopping halfway to adjust.

Wilbur waited patiently, admiring Sally’s beauty.

Her mouth was slightly parted as she lowered herself, a gasp leaving her, and the warm embrace entrapping Wilbur tightened. He reached up and held her waist again, waiting for her to give the cue.

Sally leaned down, planting a quick kiss on Wilbur’s lips before almost completely pulling off of Wilbur before sinking back down.

Wilbur moaned loudly, bucking his hips instantly. Sally chuckled, “Careful, angel, you’re so desperate.” Wilbur whimpered, resting his head on Sally’s shoulder as she slowly repeated her previous movements.

The tantalizing feeling of the hybrid sliding up and down his cock pulled needy whimpers out of Wilbur. He felt his cock twitch with every moan Sally breathed into his ear, gripping his hair tighter each time before relaxing her grip. A comfortable rhythm was set as Sally sped up, quickly devolving into loud moans. Wilbur’s hold on Sally’s waist was about the only thing keeping his mind off rutting into her like a bitch in heat.

“Fuck me, I’m gonna cum already,” Sally groaned, slamming her hips back down and pulling Wilbur’s hair.

Wilbur gasped, “Harder, please,” he begged, the pain quickly turned into a pleasurable feeling. Sally cooed, gripping his hair and pulling his head back while speeding up her pace.

All sensations became one as helpless moans spilled out his mouth, a coil of heat tightening in his stomach.   
  
His hold on Sally’s waist tightened, “Out?” he asked breathlessly.

Sally nodded frantically, letting Wilbur pull her off before he came from the feeling of his cock rubbing against Sally’s thigh. A strangled cry echoed out of Wilbur’s throat, Sally still burning to the touch.

Sally grabbed Wilbur’s wrist, guiding two of his fingers inside of her. Already slicked up from riding Wilbur, she easily took him in.

“I need to cum so bad, angel, you can finish me off, can’t you?” Wilbur’s movements were shaky but quick-paced as he rammed his fingers in and out of her, encouraged by her whispering praises into his ear. Not soon after he started to hit her g-spot she spilled cum over his hand and lap.

Pulling out his fingers, Wilbur tried to relax his breath, feeling Sally pull away from him. They were both sweaty to a feverish degree, their breathing heavy and loud.

Moments passed by with hot breaths being the only thing keeping silence at bay. Sally looked up, lidded eyes practically caressing Wilbur’s smooth features. A small smile curved up her lips when she leaned in to leave small kisses against his cheeks.

Wilbur glanced up, lifting his head to kiss Sally again.

The kiss was soft, sweet. It was a pleasant change from fucking into the woman that sat marvelously in his lap.

Smirking, Wilbur pulled out of the kiss and brought his fingers to his mouth. He licked up the cum dripping down them, watching Sally carefully. The younger snorted, pulling Wilbur’s hair gently, “You little shit, I swear if I had a dick I’d fuck you into my couch.”

Wilbur felt his dick twitch at the threat, “Really? You sure you’re up to keep that promise?”

Sally raised a brow, “Have land people figured a way to give out dicks or something?”

A boisterous laugh left the president, “To put it simply, yeah. I’ll bring you one next time,” he offered. “Next time? Tomorrow? If I could I’d fuck you now,” Sally rolled her eyes, grabbing Wilbur’s hands and intertwining their fingers.

“Aw, how sweet,” Wilbur cooed, snuggling into the crook of her neck, leaving soft kisses absent-mindedly. Sally giggled, “I’d love to stay like this but my knees are in pain and your lap is covered in cum.” Looking down, Wilbur quickly let Sally move off and grab a towel from her bathroom.

She quickly collapsed beside him, Wilbur took the wet towel and cleaned himself off.

“Is it catching up now?”

“Yeah, I’m exhausted,” she sighed, lying on her side once Wilbur stood up to clean her properly. Sally opened her legs slightly, just enough for Wilbur to wipe away the cum left on her thighs.

His tender touches left her yearning for the cleaning to be over and for him to return to her arms. Wilbur went off to the bathroom, emerging minutes later and sitting next to her. He had a fresh pair of clothing in his arms, Sally smiled fondly as he helped her sit up.

Pulling on the fresh pair of panties, she placed a kiss on Wilbur’s supportive hand, “You’re so sweet, angel. I don’t think anyone’s ever been this nice with me.”

Confusion seemed to overtake Wilbur, “You’ve never had someone do aftercare with you?”

Sally nearly swooned, “They were pricks, it’s fine. I’m about ready to marry you anyway,” Wilbur laughed and shifted Sally to lay on her side.

“Snuggle with me, sweetheart,” Sally murmured, sleep already pulling her down from Wilbur’s serene movements. Wilbur chuckled, lying down beside her and tangling their limbs together. The pair melted into one another, falling asleep easily for once.


	2. Locked Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur gets pegged by Sally but there's a hint of plot and it's really sweet actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm more used to making sfw content so I couldn't help but write this super domestic and sweet. I really like the idea of them actually being madly in love but Sally having to leave for one reason or another. Honestly, this will make up for whatever non-con abomination I write for Villbur haha

Sneaking into the ocean was easy, no one ever approached the vast expanses unless they needed to get somewhere nearby by boat. So, at night, he could slip away at any time and no one would bother him.

Sneaking Sally onto land was harder; he couldn’t just bring her into L’Manburg where there were barely any walls separating his sleeping quarters from Tommy’s and Tubbo’s. Dream owned all the surrounding land so the green-clad man could be wandering around with his goons at any time.

Wilbur hadn’t put in the effort into finding out his schedule, it wasn’t like he could do so anyway. Dream was a better hunter than he ever could be, he’d spot Wilbur immediately.

Fortunately, Wilbur knew his way through the extensive fields of nature that remained untouched by the others.

The pair emerged above where Sally’s home was settled, Wilbur intertwined his fingers with Sally’s. He led her through the woods while she held a lamp to provide light as Wilbur recounted his steps.

Their trek was short, only lasting a few minutes before Wilbur found the makeshift cabin he had built the prior week. Sally marveled at the quick build, she brought a hand up to gently move them against the grooves in the wood. Wilbur chuckled, finding the amazement on her face adorable.

“You built this? Maybe I should come up more often after all,” Sally breathed, loving how the smooth yet rough wood felt under her fingers.

Wilbur hummed, “I’d love to show you my nation, then; I’m so proud of what we did there. I also quite like the flag.”

He pushed open the front door, tugging Sally inside before locking it by pushing a wood plank onto two metal holders on the opposite sides of the door. It wasn’t the best lock but it was what he had since he wasn’t one for metalworking.

“Maybe that can be our first official date,” Sally proposed, excitedly sitting on the bed inside, leaving the lantern on a table placed adjacent to the bed. Wilbur agreed, heart racing at the idea of finally going on a date with such a beautiful woman. He slipped the bag off of him, dragging it behind him as he sat beside Sally.

The room was barely illuminated by the lantern’s burning light, the lack of windows only adding to the darkness. Although, the small size of the cabin made up for it. Orange lighting gave the room a cozy yet romantic aura.

His hand reached in, pulling out a simple, black strap-on.

Sally quickly took it from Wilbur’s hands, looking the item over with curious eyes, and a dangerous, hungry fire burned in her eyes. Wilbur chuckled, “It’s kind of like a normal belt, you sit here and clip it here and here. Then, voila! You have a penis!”

The older’s phrasing caused the pair to erupt in soft laughter, “I don’t think normal belts have dildos attached.”   
  
“I mean they can if you want them to,” Wilbur remarked, watching Sally place the strap-on down before grabbing the bottom of her dress and pulling it over her head. As she undressed, Wilbur began to pull off his trousers and felt a sudden spike in adrenaline as he realized that that thing was going to be inside him soon enough.

He’d never been penetrated during sex but he had experimented with himself, it wasn’t an unpleasant feeling. Still, he didn’t think his fingers were anywhere close to the size of the strap-on’s dick. He was a little nervous although, he always liked a little pain.

Sally quickly slicked up her own fingers with spit and began to finger herself, “Wil, do you have lube? I don’t want you to bleed or get uncomfortable.”

Her concern warmed Wilbur’s heart, he chuckled, “Yeah, I’m not a fucking idiot,” he reached back into the bag he brought and pulled out a bottle of lube. Sally hummed happily, working herself open as quick as she could.

Wilbur pulled his boxers off and coated two of his fingers with lube. Deciding that he should indulge his attraction to pain, he decided to hold back on prepping too much. He pushed in both, taking in a sharp breath and gripped the bed sheet underneath his free hand. Sally gently kissed his cheek, moving closer.

“I don’t want you to push yourself too much,” she paused to look up at his submissive expression, “but you look so hot,” she mumbled, slipping her own finger out of herself. Wilbur whined, beginning to move his fingers the moment Sally slid herself onto the strap-on.

He hissed from the pain of moving on so quickly. After a few seconds, though, it quickly turned to pleasure. Wilbur desperately pushed his fingers back and forth inside himself, separating them to scissor himself open. The sudden stretch felt painful, he felt his hips jerk away. Sally held his face, brushing her thumb back and forth comfortingly. She peppered kisses over his cheekbones, “Tell when you’re ready, sweetheart.”   
  


Wilbur nodded, face burning simply from how affectionate Sally was during sex.

The brunet slipped his fingers out abruptly, wiping them on the bed haphazardly and laying back on the pillows under him. “I need you in me, now,” he whined at Sally’s low chuckled, she shifted to line up with Wilbur.

“Tell me if it gets too much,” she whispered, breath audible beside Wilbur’s ear. The sensation of the fake dick opening him and moving inside him sent electric shivers up his spine. A loud moan was ripped out of his throat, his arms flew to wrap around Sally’s neck. He buried his head into her collarbone, already entirely bottoming out for the hybrid.

Sally placed a kiss beside his ear, “Good, you’re doing so good, my angel. You’re perfect,” she repeated as she slowly slunk deeper into him. He whined loudly, feeling his own nails dig into his palms. Wilbur’s breathing was harder than normal, the pain he felt was exhilarating.

“Please, ruin me. Fuck me until I can’t feel the pain anymore, please,” he begged, drinking in the surprise in Sally’s piercing gaze. Sally made a gargled growling noise, her sharp teeth biting down on Wilbur’s soft flesh, “You make it so hard for me not to.”   
  
Wilbur screamed when she jerked her hips into his, quickly thrusting into him and pulling back almost immediately. The strap-on wasn’t too big, but Wilbur’s inexperience and Sally’s rough pacing elicited yelps and whimpers out of him. Swears fell out his mouth, he gripped Sally’s shoulders as if he’d fall apart if he let go.

The feeling of crescent marks remained on his palms, adding an odd sensation every time Sally jerked her hips and his hands moved along with the movement.

Pain was a tantalizingly torturous feeling for Wilbur, he craved more each time yet he feared it so. It was feeling just out of reach. This time, though, it felt overwhelming. As Sally pushed against his insides, it was too much.

“Wait, slow down a bit? Too much,” he asked, pulling away from Sally a little and meeting her eyes. She smiled and Wilbur swore she was a pinata, “Of course, sorry.” Her pace quickly slowed, although not to the point that Wilbur had to tell her to go faster. Wilbur slid back down and buried himself into the woman once more, “It’s okay,” a quick thrust, “fuck.”

Her movements were mesmerizing. Even when he was getting off on the pain and pleasure of getting fucked into the bed underneath him, he paid acute attention to her moaning and grunting. He could barely process anything besides the constant contrast of pain and pleasure and Sally.

Sally rocked her hips in an attempt to hear Wilbur’s delightful screams, licking up the blood that dripped from the bite mark she left on him. She slowed only slightly when she leaned back to look at the masterpiece laying so complacently underneath her.

Wilbur’s hair was messier than it had ever been, sticking to him from sweat. Drool spilled down the side of his mouth yet garbled words left him with every slapping sound contact between his skin and the strap-on made. Sally supported herself on one arm and ran her hand down his pale chest. She admired the small scar just underneath the left side of his ribcage.

Her hand twisted to rest just below his nipple, she leaned down just enough to kiss the beauty mark underneath his collarbone. Wilbur gasped when she bit down again, drops of blood were quickly licked up.

It hurt but with each thrust back into him, it all melted into a pleasure he needed more of.

“Faster, harder, please. Fuck, I need you to set me on fire,” Wilbur pleaded, roughly forcing himself down onto the strap-on when Sally tried to slow down.

Sally giggled, “You’re so fucking needy, angel. You’re lucky you’re so pretty otherwise, I’d leave you to restlessly fuck yourself with this thing.” Wilbur keened, the dangerous tone his partner had taken on lit a spark within him. The thought of uselessly chasing his orgasm, horny and sweaty from Sally fucking him into the bed underneath him, enthralled him.

Even so, Sally’s pace picked up and each time she almost pulled out completely before slamming back into Wilbur he felt like he could die. She leaned back up and readjusted her position, searching for Wilbur’s prostate.

When she hit it, she instantly knew from Wilbur gripping her like a vice and loud melody of moans.

“Oh god,” he whined, head falling back onto the pillow, “Fuck, harder, Sally, I need you.” His eyes rolled to the back of his head as Sally felt herself begin to get close, still, she continued pounding into her lover. He looked gorgeous and absolutely ruined, one hand moving down to pull one of Wilbur’s off of her.

Lacing their fingers, Sally sucked hickeys into Wilbur’s neck, “You’ve been so good, angel. I love you so much,” she moaned into the soft skin, a fireball building up inside her.

Wilbur’s face flushed, incoherent sounds finally turning into words as he chanted a mantra of ‘I love you’s. Sally reached up with her other hand and swiped some of Wilbur’s fringe off of his face, planting a loving kiss on his forehead.

A long whine along with a quick kiss were all Sally could process before a tidal wave of pleasure overcame her. Moaning loudly, she buried her face into Wilbur’s neck, still thrusting into him with shakier movements. The inconsistency sent the other over the edge. His back arched off of the sweat-filled mattress beneath him as he splattered cum on both of them.

The thrusting slowed to a stop as their highs wore off. Sally tiredly shifted out of Wilbur shortly after.

She quickly took the strap-on off with shaky hands, reaching into Wilbur’s discarded bag and pulling out a towel along with a half filled jug of water. Wilbur, himself, rolled onto his side and gladly took the towel once Sally wet it. The red-head planted soft kisses along Wilbur’s shaky thighs as he tried to clean himself off.

“Cuddle again?” he asked through quiet laughter, Sally nodded. She gazed at the older with more affection than she’d ever felt before, she wanted to be with him forever. It came easier than expected to imagine a domestic life with him until they eventually grew old.

Wilbur held an open hand to Sally, she blinked and stared at his empty palm. Something clicked in her head and she held it with one hand and pressed kisses into his palm.

Promptly looking back up when she heard the other hybrid chuckling she half-heartedly glared, “What?” Wilbur moved his hand to be right beside Sally’s, “I was actually looking for the strap-on to clean but I couldn’t say no to kisses.”

Rolling her eyes, Sally took the towel out of Wilbur’s other hand and began to wipe down the strap-on. She muttered under her breath in a language Wilbur knew was Dutch, he pouted as he fell onto his back once more. “You know I don’t know Dutch!” he complained, lazily trying to force the blanket out from under him.

“I could teach you some,” she offered, throwing both the dirty towel and slightly wet strap-on back into the bag after cleaning herself off as well. Looking over, she helped lift Wilbur slightly in order to get the rest of the blanket out from under him.

Wilbur excitedly moved over to make room for Sally, “I’d love to learn some, I think you’d be a great teacher. I could get you some books from L’Manburg so you could learn more human things. Maybe you can improve on some human inventions, I think you look pretty when you’re focused on something. Maybe you’d find a new interest in physics or economics.”

Sally listened to Wilbur ramble, his words becoming more slurred as he felt drowsier each second. She found herself falling asleep not soon before he did, finding immense comfort in the brunet babbling on with such zeal.

She was looking forward to their date in L’Manburg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal is to always make these at least 1.5k+ unless it's just a casual drabble that I can't be bothered to read over
> 
> I barely beta read this; I wrote this before sleeping twice and proof read it right before sleeping AKA minutes ago lmao

**Author's Note:**

> I am far too tired to make a decent title and summary but I'm too far into posting this to retry tomorrow


End file.
